


Slip

by Demons



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demons/pseuds/Demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eros is away from the city, enjoying a Sabbatical year at a farm. He is not in heat, but an alpha that is driving around notices his sweet scent and decides to pretend his car broke down, just to have an excuse to talk to the beta, and who knows, maybe bang him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Another year. Thank you.

Living away from the city and in the farm was something he had been planning for a while, something that he wished, at least for a year. Like a sabbatical year, away from responsibilities and routines. He would be free to go around naked, to sleep until his eyes are swollen, to make as much noise as he wanted, and to be away from unexpected visits. 

It was not that he hated people or his friends, or even his neighbors. It was only that he had been feeling a bit overwhelmed lately and he felt he needed a time out. Make sure of what he really wanted in life and if he was in the right path.

Still, the bad side of living in the farm was that he would have to keep it clean, attend the few animals they had, and to make sure no wild animal would come and devour the few living beings he was taking care of. He wasn’t completely free of responsibilities as he wished he was, but at least he was free from the ones he lived with back at the city. And it wasn’t that bad, if he were to be honest.

Outside the weather was excellent for him, because he loved warm weather, even if he was used to living in a cold one. Today was good enough to be outside, wearing few clothes as he is attended the farm chores under the blazing sun. It was better to do it that way since if he gets a tan, he wants it to be complete and not end up with awkward zones that would show his pale skin, and then his tanned one. Two colors on the same body, one given by the sun and the other one by natural skin pigmentation. He believed that the people who had their arms and shoulders white, while the rest tanned, were people who worked under the sun. While the ones completely tanned, were because of pleasure and looks. And even if he was working, he wanted it to look good, like he was not actually doing hard work.

 

Not far from where Eros is, a black haired male sniffed the wind, as it played with his hair. The scent was sweet. His mouth watered, as he looked for the source, slowing down his speed. That’s when he saw him. The curly haired male, sweating and releasing a nice scent, almost naked under the sunlight. 

 

But the beta didn’t notice the bird that was singing for him from a window sill, less he was going to notice the male who was watching him from a moving truck. Eros was busy, humming along a song that his iPod was reproducing. Same iPod that was getting dirt on it, but the male didn’t think it was important.

 

Not too far away, the stranger feels he can’t focus on the road, he has to look at Eros once, twice and even a third time as he licks his own lips. Releasing a soft huff, the stranger decides suddenly to pull over on the side of the road and visit the sweet beta. He can smell him from where he is, he is not in heat, but his scent is sweet as honey and he already wants to put his hands on him and savor all that.

 

“Hello?” The stranger takes his sunglasses off and when Eros turns his head around, he is speechless. The man is gorgeous. And for a moment he had forgotten he still has to reply until the smug smirk of the stranger’s face reminds him he is waiting for an answer. And of course, that he knows the beta is speechless for his beauty.

 

“Hello!” Eros licks his own lips and stands up fast enough that his earphones come out from his ears so violently that it almost hurts. He knows that was a bit embarrassing, but he felt worse when he tried to wipe his hands on the only cloth that covered his body, but it only made him get that piece of cloth dirty too.

 

“My name is Apollo,” he extended a hand toward the smaller handsome male. “I’m sorry for bothering you, my pick up broke down and it will be an hour or so before a tow comes,” the stranger doesn’t even care if Eros notices his roaming eyes. It’s not his fault that he actually wants to devour him whole.

 

“Eros.” He says as he takes his hand with a firm grip, at the same time the wind blows and the smaller male can breathe the stranger’s scent. God. It smells so good. “I would offer you a phone call but you already called for the tow… Want a cool drink? Whatever else you need before the tow coms and you’re back on the road.” He does notice his roaming eyes, but that only makes Eros smirk.

 

“Thank you, Eros.” He smiles at the firm grip. Nice. A beta that is confident on himself. It’s rare to see a beta, so it’s clearly rarer to see one with this kind of confidence. 

 

The curly haired male took his iPod and guided him inside. “I’m glad that at least you were close. The sun will hide soon and it would have been dangerous to have you around without help or light.” He went to the kitchen and washed his hands. “Something to drink?”

 

Of course he glanced down at the nice ass of the beta, following him and licking his own lips, imagining squeezing those cheeks. “Iced tea?” Apollo sat on a stool, elbows on the smooth surface of the bar.

 

“The last one, actually.” He said as he looked for it in the refrigerator. It was one of his favorite but since the stranger was handsome, why not sacrificing that one for him?

 

“I should reward you for this.” The alpha grinned, taking the bottle and twisting the cap. The first sip made his body feel funny. The cool liquid traveling down his throat. It even felt as it stored in his warm chest. “You live here alone?” Apollo glanced up at him, not without taking a good look at the tanned body, curious to know if he had someone, someone that was almost his wife. He was too distracted by that ass to look at the back of Eros’s neck and make sure if he had or not a mate.

 

“Maybe you could help with some chores.” He joked, but if the other male takes it seriously, he wouldn’t mind some help. “Nah. Well, yes, I live here, but for a while. I’m just taking some weeks off." Leaning against the counter, he stared at the other man. That question was a bit suspicious. “I might have a mate,” he nodded, looking somewhere else before he smirked up at him. “But he isn’t here.”

 

A ‘he’. Then this guy was perfectly fine with a he. “What is he? An alpha or a beta?” He wondered, just to know how stupid the other was. If it was a beta, he wouldn’t be surprised, if it was an alpha, that one must be crazy or cheating on this cute beta.

 

“Alpha. A very jealous one.”

 

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows for a slit second, and a smile appeared on his face. “A jealous alpha leaving his beta alone? There must be a good reason behind it. Look at you, a handsome beta but he still doesn’t take care of you.” He shrugged before sipping his drink again as he stared at the chest of the smaller male.

 

“Well, he is busy, but I also came here to be alone. I need some time, to just have fun with myself, enjoy my freedom and solitude.” Seeing that the other was staring at him, and he didn’t have the same amount of clothes like the visitor, Eros grinned, amused and not intimidated at all.

 

“Freedom and solitude. I’m not very good at that though,” Apollo licked his own lips. “I like to have my passive companion completely dominated, and solitude?” He sighed as he shook his head. “No. I like them screaming my name.”

 

Eros held his breath for a moment, feeling his mouth water, but he didn’t say anything, instead, he only swallowed. Was that his heat? He doesn’t remember having it so early, but by how forward the other male was and how his own body was reacting, Eros thought for a moment he had it. 

 

The stranger closes his eyes as he lifts his chin and breathes in the sweet scent. Eros swallows again.

 

“You know? I do need some help. Mind if you help me a bit?” He licks his own lips as he gets a can and shakes it. “Some doors creak awfully every time I use them. They need oil.” He moves the can closer to the black haired man, who only looks at the can and then up at him, before arching a brow, as if asking if he was joking. “I still have to finish outside, before I can’t see anything and my vegetables get stolen by rabbits or moles.”

 

Trying hard not to roll his eyes, Apollo takes the can and stands up. “Alright.”

 

Smiling, Eros walks away and to the door, leaving the other male in his home. That will keep the alpha busy.

 

Half an hour passes by and Eros can’t hear anything from the other male. He even suspects the other had stolen his things and fled away. Wiping his hands on himself, he takes the basket with the vegetables and takes them inside, but he can’t see Apollo around. Of course he won’t see the male, he is busy in Eros’s room, but he comes out before the smaller male can even touch the doorknob. “Everything in order?”

 

Apollo looks at him and nods. “Last door. It took me some time, one of your doors kept making a creaky noise, but it was the hinge.” He licked his own lips and observed the body of the beta. A smaller body that now looked warmer and dirty, and he wanted to only make it dirtier. 

 

“I’m glad everything’s fine. Then I guess we are still in time for you to come and help me with the kitchen. I have another problem there, it’s not as small as the one of the doors though…” He trailed off as he went downstairs, followed by the alpha.

 

The alpha didn’t say anything as he followed him, he just had his eyes on the smaller male as they suddenly stopped in the kitchen, and Apollo was closer to him. It was more than obvious that both were attracted by the other’s scent, meaning they would get along as mates.

 

Licking his own lips again, Eros turned to point to the wooden cabinet under the sink. “I think it’s the pipe.” He glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. “I would do it, but I’m just a beta. You know what they say about us. Useless and weird. And alphas are strong and intelligent and pretty good at everything.”

 

That was a way to stroke a crazy alpha’s ego. Telling how useless a beta can be and how good an alpha is in comparison. But that doesn’t work on Apollo, he knows what the smart male is trying to do. “Clogged?” He arched an eyebrow. “Come on, help me on this one. Bring me some tools first.”

 

Eros was actually surprised the other wanted his help but he still went for the tools. When he came back, Apollo had already opened the cabinet, and took some products out so they wouldn’t get in the way. But he wasn’t on his knees nor on his back. He was standing up, leaning against the counter with arms folded over his chest.

 

Slowly, the beta placed the tool box on the floor, next to him and looked up at the alpha. 

 

“Good. I will give you instructions of how to do it, and you will do it.” He was still staring at Eros. “I know how betas are, but I like feisty ones. I’m sure you will look good as one of those rare specimens.” Apollo smirked and Eros sighed. “On your back, and under the pipe.”

 

He had seen some people doing that, but he thought it would be a trap. What if the other male only wanted him to stay in that position and when he does whatever he had been asked to, the clogged water would fall on his face? That would probably be a joke coming from the alpha, but he will hate it. “Okay.” He mumbled and did as he was told, just because it was an order and that made him excited. The floor wasn’t as cold as he thought it would be. But of course, if he ever sees something suspicious, he will stop right away what he is doing. “Read—“ he frowned when he felt long finger around his ankle, lifting his leg as Apollo pushed the other one away to have more room between his legs.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’ll be the one helping you, you assistant.” Apollo said as he smiled and guided Eros’s legs, wrapping them around his body. “I’ll give you the tools. This way I can see what you’re doing.”

 

That felt a bit uncomfortable, since he was a stranger close to his crotch, but it felt exciting and arousing at the same time, because the alpha between his legs was an attractive one, and not only that, he exudes power and dominance. “Okay. How do I start?” He looked up at the pipes as he felt a long warm hand on his thigh, making him swallow. 

 

“First, you need to tell me if you can see the supply valves.” Now that he was this close and had the beta in this position, Apollo smiled, taking his time to devour the skin with his eyes, and even place both hands on his thighs, only moving them a bit up, and closing his eyes of how soft the skin was. Best quality coming from a beta. “Your mate takes good care of you.”

 

“Uh,” he narrowed his eyes, looking up. “I think I need a flashlight.” He said as he felt both hands, and now feeling a bit vulnerable. He tried hard to control his instincts from stretching his legs or squeeze the alpha with them. “What?” 

 

“A flashlight? I thought you knew your own sink. As a good beta, you should know perfectly your own home.” He then moved down his hands, shaping, feeling, the thighs of the other male, who released a small noise and his legs stretched. Apollo smirked.

 

Eros was now looking down at him, confused. He couldn’t pay attention to what he was supposed to be doing, and what the alpha between his legs was doing. After a few moments, he frowned. “I know my home.” He huffed and looked up at the pipes, looking for the valves, touching everything with his hands to guide himself.

 

“Good boy,” he leaned down a bit, just to inhale his scent. Honey. Chamomile. And he can’t help but squeeze his thighs, and with it, making Eros’s body react, waking up slowly. “Keep looking for those valves.” Apollo reminds him, as the other looks back up, trying to focus on his job, when a hand caresses his abdomen, then moves to his navel, then under it, making Eros gasp and pause what he was doing, as he closes his eyes too.

 

Apollo sees this and smirks again before he leans closer and licks slowly from the small trail of hair to up to his navel as Eros’s heart beats faster against his chest. The smaller male bends one of his legs, to get more comfortable, still with eyes closed. The alpha doesn’t waste time and grips Eros by the hips, pulling him closer, pressing him against Apollo’s crotch, making him feel his hard on as he licks once more.

“Looks for the valves.” He almost growls as he moves a hand down and wraps it around the thigh, caressing it and moving it up, to slip it under his boxers, the fingertips reaching his smooth ass.

The beta quickly tried to grab something, pretend he was actually looking for the valves until he felt the alpha pulling him against him, pressing their bodies together, and making Eros feel hard cock of the other male between his legs. The beta gasped and arched his back slightly, his own cock half hard, feeling now too warm between his own legs, just where Apollo had pressed himself against him. The way the alpha growled made him feel excited, feel dominated. 

 

Even if Apollo had told him what to do, he stopped caring that the smaller male wasn’t doing anything now, and moved up, wrapping his lips around a pink nipple, kissing it passionately before he would start sucking and nibbling on the pink nub, purring when he felt light hands on his head, fingers tugging his hair. “You’re such a whore.” The alpha moved to kiss the other nipple, give it the same attention as Eros was now sprawled under him, legs spread and back arched, trying to press his chest against the lips of the taller male. “That’s why your alpha is a jealous guy, you drive him crazy with how many guys you let into your home and between your legs.”

 

His boxers couldn’t hide how aroused the beta felt, and the more the other male talked, the more he felt like letting the other do whatever he wanted with him. “That’s none of your business.” He tried to open his eyes and glare at him, but instead of doing anything like that, he tugged the alpha from his hair, guiding his mouth back to one of his nipples. “Stop talking and fuck me already,” he looked down at him, observing the red lips of the alpha now. 

 

Moving quickly down, he kissed him desperately, as Apollo slipped his hands under the boxers and squeezed his ass, purring. “You have a good ass, your alpha doesn’t fuck you often? Feels almost new…” He paused the kiss just to speak and look at the soft skin of the male under him, which smelled delicious. “I wonder if you’re loose like the used whore you are…” With a growl, he pulled down the boxers, struggling to get them completely off the beta.

 

The squeezing made Eros sigh, and the removal of his only cloth, yelp, trying to avoid it. He didn’t like it to be treated that way, to be insulted just because he was a beta, to be used and have his clothes destroyed. With both hands, he pushed Apollo’s face away and quickly tried to pull up his boxers, even if he was fully hard, he still has his dignity. 

 

“Stop fighting back, be a good beta and stay still while I fuck you hard and leave my seed deep inside you.” He leaned down. “Let’s give your alpha a nice warm surprise…” He grinned before he held both Eros’s wrists above his head with one hand and used his free one to remove completely the smaller male clothes.

 

But the beta didn’t stay still, he twisted and tried to get away from his grip, but Apollo have had betas like him, squirming to break free. Once again between his legs, he pulled himself out and looked down at his own manhood. “Look what you did.” He purred. “Making me hard and then trying to leave me like this?” And just in that instant, a sweet sweet scent filled his lungs. The alpha had to close his eyes and lift his chin, sniffing the air. “You whore. I can smell you. You’re ready for me.” 

 

Grinning, Apollo stroked himself once before guiding his hand between the beta’s legs, pressing the pad of his finger against Eros’s entrance. “Completely wet.” He growled, before he would try to get more of that sweet liquid coming from between the beta’s legs and take it to his own mouth, sucking his fingers clean, enjoying the addictive and sweet taste. Not thinking about it twice, Apollo moved down and lifted the smaller male’s legs to be able to have control over them, spreading them to have more room. 

 

Eros arched his back and closed his eyes, moaning loudly as he placed a hand on top of Apollo’s head, feeling those lips and tongue between his legs, on and in his entrance. It felt as the most passionate kiss ever. The tongue pushing deep inside, trying to get more of the beta’s lubrication, pressing against his tight walls. “Apollo!” He gasped, moving his hips back to him, wanting it deeper inside.

 

This was not a game anymore, both of them got lost in reality. Impossible to keep interpreting their roles of simple strangers.

 

Apollo tried to get more of him, before he pulled away, now seeing the skin of his mate red. A hand caressed the flushed skin, and wondered if he should shave his beard, but the tug on his hair, made him look up. There he was, his beta, filled with lust, his pupils dilated as he offered his body. The alpha had to growl before moving up, placing his hands on both sides of Eros’s head, to support himself as he rubbed his manhood against the smaller male’s body. “You taste so good. So sweet, so delicious.” Without wasting more time, he leaned down, kissing him passionately, using his right hand to guide his cock to Eros’s entrance, pushing inside slowly.

 

The curly haired man moaned, and relaxed his body as the tip pushed past the tight ring of muscle, making him feel a burning sensation that ended up replaced by pleasure. Once Apollo was completely inside, he waited until his mate was used to his size, breathing heavily in his ear for a moment before he would kiss his cheek and then suck on his earlobe.

 

He knows what happens when he sucks on his beta’s earlobe. His body reacts so beautifully, that his cock throbs and his entrance lubricates itself way more, and if he keeps sucking, he would push his mate to the edge in a matter of seconds.

 

But this is not what he is looking for. Even if the smaller body clenches deliciously around him and sucks him inside, as if it wanted him to stay forever inside, this is not what Apollo wants. At least not yet.

“You’re so tight and warm,” he purred, before he felt the warm arms of Eros around him.  
“It’s to trap my victims, love.” Eros chuckled, but it soon disappeared when Apollo rolled his hips and extracted a moan from the smaller male.

 

“You were saying?” 

 

“M-move!” He urged his mate, wrapping his legs around his hips to ‘help’ him, to encourage him to keep moving.

 

Something that the taller male didn’t think about twice. He started moving, thrusting inside Eros, slowly and short, then fast and deeper. He wouldn’t push out until his cock was deep inside his mate, then he would pull out almost till the tip, before pushing inside again. Changing their position a bit, just to try and see if he could locate Eros’s prostate, an “Ah!” made the alpha grin triumphantly. 

 

“What was that?” Apollo asked, nuzzling his cheek to be able to tilt his mate’s face and kiss him, but Eros was clinging to him, hiding his face in the alpha’s neck.

 

“There, there! Please, I need you to fuck me like that,” he whined, moving his hips completely desperate, as an animal, trying to make Apollo hit his sweet spot again. “Fuck me hard, like a whore,” that’s when Eros pulled away to be able to look up at his mate and kiss him passionately.

 

When Apollo heard what he wanted and how he was asking him, he moved his hips just like he was asking to, hitting the same spot twice, and making Eros moan loudly, arching his back, and scratching the alpha’s.

 

“More? Beg for it, my little whore.”

 

“Please,” he had innocence in his face, an innocence that Apollo wanted to take advantage of. “I’ll do anything, I will suck your cock when your friends come to watch the game, I will let you fuck me against the window with people watching,” He was panting, feeling lost and desperate. “Fuck—“ He gasped as Apollo picked him up, pulled out of him and turned him around, bending him over the cold surface of the table island.

 

It was cold, but Eros knew what to do, and immediately spread his legs, supporting himself on the table with his chest, as he spread his own cheeks with both hands, and offered himself to the taller male. The next second, Apollo put his hands on the other male’s hips and pushed all the way into him, ramming him hard, as Eros gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles were completely white.

 

The noise their bodies made when Apollo’s body slapped against Eros was something that only made them feel more horny and desperate, something that they enjoyed, accompanied by Apollo and Eros’s moans.

 

The alpha leaned down, kissing and sucking on his mate’s back, leaving marks to let everyone know he has a mate as his hands caresses and squeezes his sides and hips, enjoying his flesh. The silver mark on the back of his neck wasn’t enough, he needed more, and now that he was so close, he wasn’t going to let the opportunity go from his hands, to mark and enjoy that body that belongs to him.

 

The way Apollo shoved himself inside and how precise he was, always hitting the smaller male’s prostate made Eros came violently on the wooden table and their floor, screaming his mate’s name. His small body clenched hard around his cock, hugging him tightly and sucking him inside, trying to milk him dry, to get his seed deep inside him.

 

Apollo had to moan when he felt unexpectedly all that at the same time. It took only two more thrusts to come deep inside his mate, filling him with his warm seed, throbbing inside him at the same time he did that, making Eros to moan from pleasure, since he was still sensitive.

Breathing heavily, the alpha rested on top of Eros, breathing in his scent and purring contently.

“Want me to carry you to bed?” He nuzzled his curls, playing with them as he tried to regain his energy. “Or we can just shower together.”

 

“I’m dirty and sweaty,” and they were going to cringe when they try to pull away from each other, with their skin glued together. “Shower, please.” They would probably clean everything after they shower, and more sex, and then perhaps, dinner in bed.

 

“Whatever you want, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader, sorry.  
> Everything happened too fast? Sorry again.


End file.
